Grim Reaper Harry Challenge
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Two semi morbid challenges for all those that like a Harry/Chris pairing.
1. Version 1 Challenge

**Version 1 Synopsis**

* * *

This version involves Lily using the time that James's final confrontation with Voldemort gave her to bargain with the Angel of Death to have Harry survive until he defeats Voldemort. After completing his destiny Harry dies in his sleep and becomes a grim reaper. Now death made a few mistakes in up upholding his end of the cosmic bargain. Resulting in the fact that Harry being given the chance to renegotiate the terms of his service. Which includes the creation of a second tier of grim reaper known as a Lieutenant Reaper. Unable to return his parents he sneaks away to impregnate Hermione. Only to find out he is actually gay in the process.

During his induction Harry discovers that the afterlife is split into five separate zones. Which are Administration, Good Purgatory, Heaven, Hell, and Neutral Purgatory. The first one is where the reaper headquarters is. Including his office with an admin Janet as his personal secretary. The other four are where all souls go. Harry gets an insane amount of ethereal paperwork cleaning up all of the mess that Death made from not having any supervisors or middle management. For instance the backlog of unsorted Greek souls milling around in the underworld's asphodel garden.

* * *

 **Version 1's rules**

* * *

1: You must acknowledge that you are doing a Challenge and which version you are doing.

2: The only canons that are usable for this challenge is Charmed, Harry Potter, and The Good Place.

3: Death and all his Reapers are firmly on the side of Good despite their utility function being inherently neutral within the grand design.

4: Harry must embody the Good Is Not Soft trope.

5: The Angelic Council needs to be made up of the four division head Archangels and the three Angels of Destiny.

5a: The four division Archangels are: Azrael|Death, Barachiel|Cupids, Raphael|Whitelighters and Urial|Muses.

6: The Elders are a slightly higher angelic race than their box standard Whitelighters.

6a: This means Chris must be a stronger than Wyatt.

7: Lieutenant Reapers are the Reaper's equivalent of the Elders.

7a: Harry must be afforded the same level of respect as the Elders.

6b: What you call the tier 2 Muse and Cupid is up you.

8: Twice blessed is an alternate description of a hybrid of two good magical races.

9: Hybrids of a mortal and angelic race can live a normal lifespan before they asked by the attendant reaper to give up one side of their heritage.

10: Melinda Warren's Prophecy must describe four sisters. The eldest three (Prue, Piper, Phoebe) will evolve her three powers to their maximum. While the youngest (Page) will be a hybrid born with a hybrid version of all three powers. Thereby you can keep Prue alive and have Page in the story.

11: Dumbledore must become an Elder upon death!

12: Dumbledore needs to become the person Harry goes to when the reaper department needs the help from the Whitelighter department. When the reverse is true the Elders send Dumbledore.

12a: That is after taking a beating from Harry for all the crap he did as still allowed himself to become an elder.

12b: Dumbledore needs to be de-aged to his prime.

13: Dew to Harry becoming a Lieutenant Reaper the story must have spiritual (Christian) under tones.

13a: The Judeo-Christian Trinity must be acknowledged as the ultimate Creator.

13b: You can take an agnostic approach to how you write the story but the under tones must still be there.

14: Harry must impregnate Hermione after becoming a Lieutenant Reaper. But no more than a few days pass.

14a: The resulting pregnancy must result in Harry's canonical number of children and the sexes and birth order must also be canonical.

14b: You can use this rule to establish his homosexuality.

15: Finally Harry must end up/start a relationship with adult Chris in both timelines.

* * *

 **Version 1's forbidden list**

* * *

Using aspects of any other canon other then the three listed in the rules.

Canons that add more supernatural creatures may be considered on a case by case basis.

It is forbidden for Prue to die before the completion of the Charmed Ones destiny.

The inclusion of traditional Reincarnation.

Becoming a Reaper/Whitelighter/Cupid does not count.

The inclusion of the twice blessed child prophecy.

Harems are an absolute no, no.

* * *

 **Version 1's Optional extras and sagestions**

* * *

The Angelic Plane (the Heavens) is organized as a floating island city with each division having their own suburban district.

Harry is often lumped with the difficult cases that the Archangel of Death had to deal with previously. For the sake of this story all the cases that involved the Charmed ones count as difficult cases.

It is common policy that if soulmates finds one another while alive and one of them becomes a Whitelighter or a Reaper after death the other will be sent to live with them after theirs.

Penny's first husband Allen can become ether a Whitelighter or a Reaper.

Roman Catholics are mainly sent to their own set of neighborhoods that is mainly split between the two purgatories. Harry pulls in some of the out standing favors that Dumbledore owes him to make the (ex)half-warlock Brendan Rowe a Whitelighter. After he gets murdered after becoming a catholic priest.

* * *

 **Lieutenant Reaper Powers**

* * *

 **Intangibility:** The ability to become intangible move through solid objects.

 **Undetectably:** The ability to not be sensed. Reapers is invisible by definition and will only become visible to their charges or when they chooses to do so.

 **Sensing:** The ability to sense the location of other beings, most notable the location of those on their list.

 **Soul Absorption:** The ability to absorb souls. Very useful for dealing with difficult souls and horcrux makers.

 **Necrokinesis:** The ability to cause instant death without apparent cause.

 **Portal Creation:** The ability to create portals in this case to the afterlife.

 **Conjuration:** The ability to draw objects into existence. Reapers use this power when conjuring their list.

 **Dark Wisping:** The ability to teleport through dark wisps, leaving the image of a skull for a moment.

 **Reaper Immortality:** Being low-level angels they have similar lifespans to Whitelighters and can be retired by Death or killed by yet undetermined means.

 **Omnilingualism:** The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges.


	2. Version 2 Challenge

**Version 2 Synopsis**

* * *

When Harry united the Deathly Hellows at the end of his sixth year and is given a beating by Vernon that puts him on death's door within the first week of the following summer holidays. Harry takes up Death's offer to replace him. Which is a bad move on Vernon's part as the police are called in and Harry dies in hospital soon after.

* * *

 **Version 2's rules**

* * *

You must acknowledge that you are doing a Challenge and which version you are doing.

The only canons that are usable for this challenge is Charmed, Harry Potter, and The Good Place.

Death, Harry, and all their Reapers are firmly on the side of Good despite their utility function within the grand design.

Harry must embody the Good Is Not Soft trope.

Harry must gain the powers listed in the list below. On top of retaining his standard HP wizard powers.

The Judeo-Christian Trinity must be the original Creator.

The Angelic Council needs to be made up of the four division head Archangels, the three Angels of Destiny, and two elected second tier beings from the four divisions.

The four division Archangels are: Harry|Death, Barachiel|Cupids, Raphael|Whitelighters and Urial|Muses. Elders must be an angelic race that is of a higher ranking than the common bulk standard Cupid, Muse, and Whitelighter.

Lieutenant Reapers are the Reaper's equivalent of the Elders and must be considered equal to any Elder.

Twice blessed is an alternate description of a hybrid of two good magical races.

Chris must be stronger than Wyatt. As Wyatt is half-Whitelighter while Chris is half-Elder.

Melinda Warren's Prophecy must describe four sisters. The eldest three (Prue, Piper, Phoebe) will evolve her three powers to their maximum. While the youngest (Page) will be a hybrid born with all three powers. Thereby you can have both Prue and Page in the story.

Harry must resurrect following: James, Lily, Sirius, and Cedric.

Harry cannot hope to automatically have the vast reach that his predecessor had so he needs to recruit plenty of servants he calls his Grim Reapers. At least seven of whom must become his Lieutenant Reapers.

Dumbledore must become an Elder upon his death! Dew to Harry becoming the Angel of Death the story must have spiritual (Christian) under tones. You can take an agnostic approach to how you write the story but the under tones must still be there.

Finally Harry must end up gay and start a relationship with adult Chris in both timelines.

* * *

 **Version 2's forbidden list**

* * *

Using aspects of any other canon other then the three listed in the rules.

Canons that add more supernatural creatures may be considered on a case by case basis.

It is forbidden for Prue to die before the completion of the Charmed Ones destiny.

The inclusion of traditional Reincarnation is forbidden.

Becoming a Reaper/Whitelighter/Cupid doesn't count.

The existence of the twice blessed child prophecy is likewise forbidden..

Harems are an absolute no, no.

* * *

 **Version 2's Optional extras and sagestions**

* * *

The Angelic Plane (the Heavens) is organized as a city with each division of angel having their own district.

Similar the concept of the afterlife in the show the Good Place.

Penny's first husband Allen can become a Whitelighter.

Voldemort can already be defeated by the start of the story.

Magic and the goblins recognize that Harry is still alive.

There can be up to two purgatories where good and neutral non-Christians go after death.

* * *

 **Archangel of Death Powers**

* * *

 **Invincibility:** The ability to be invincible, meaning one cannot be defeated. It has been mentioned many times that one cannot beat death.

 **Intangibility:** The ability to become intangible move through solid objects.

 **Undetectably:** The ability to not be sensed. Death is invisible by definition and will only become visible when he chooses to do so.

 **Reaper Recruitment:** The ability to turn the dead into a Reaper.

 **Sensing:** The ability to sense the location of other beings. Most notable the location of those on his personal list and all of his underlings.

 **Soul Absorption:** The ability to absorb souls. Very useful for dealing with difficult souls and horcrux makers.

 **Necrokinesis:** The ability to cause instant death without apparent cause.

 **Portal Creation:** The ability to create portals to the afterlife.

 **Conjuration:** The ability to draw objects into existence. Harry can use this power when conjuring his personal list, which dubbles as the Tome of Judgment.

 **Grim Sparkling:** Teleport anywhere via sparkling dark purple lights.

 **Seraph Immortality:** Being the Angelic overseer of the fundamental cycle of life and death the AoD cannot be vanquished at all.

 **Omnilingualism:** The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it.

 **Resurrection:** The ability to bring oneself or others back from the beyond.

 **Premonition:** The ability to see the past, present and future. However the way it works for the Archangel of Death is that he/she is able to foresee all possible ways a person can die.


End file.
